Celulares
by DanBrownfan
Summary: Adaptación de "Celulares", por Alonso Cueto


**Esta es una adaptación de "Celulares", una historia escrita por Alonso Cueto, que está incluido en su libro: "Amores de invierno". Absolutamente todos los derechos le pertenecen a él.**

**Los personajes en esta historia no son mios, sino de el gran Masashi Kishimoto, que tuvo la increible idea de dar vida a la serie de Naruto.**

**XD**

**------------------------------------------------  
**

Neji tiene una conversación rutinaria de negocios y después de colgar, el teléfono vuelve a sonar. Es ella.

-"Hola Nii-san…" –suena la voz.

Nii-san. Así es como lo llama siempre Hinata, esa ojiblanca con cabello negro-azulado que siempre está suelto. Con ella se encuentra todos los martes y viernes en tarde en el hotel Palace.

Hablan brevemente hasta que ella le cuenta que debe ir a atender a su padre que está un poco enfermo. Se llamarán al día siguiente.

Neji se alegra, él sabe que ese hombre se merece estar enfermo del corazón. Por su culpa él fue comprometido con alguien que no ama, y todo porque descubrió la relación que tenía con Hinata. _Su prima. _

Todos los días debe fingir estar enamorado de su prometida: Tenten. Sin embargo Hinata lo recompensa. Siempre hay una ardiente gentileza, cada vez renovada, a pesar de la rutina de sus encuentros.

Tenten sabe seguramente de Hinata. Hace tiempo que no pregunta por sus tardanzas cuando tienen que salir, y sigue acompañándolo con su rostro sereno y abnegado.

Quizá Tenten sabe de ella, pero no dice nada. Es su modo de certificarlo. Es una práctica aceptada y natural. La práctica de su prometida.

El día siguiente él está sentado en el sillón de su oficina y el teléfono vuelve a sonar. Neji levanta el aparato.

-Hola.

-Quería decirte que no estoy en Tokio. Me he ido.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que me he ido. Ya no estoy en Tokio.

-¿Te has ido sin avisarme?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?…

Un chasquido corta la conversación.

-¿Hinata?…

Cuando Neji llega a la casa, Tenten le recuerda la cita al día siguiente en la casa de su madre para comer. Neji la pasa sin ponerle atención. Está pensando en Hinata. _"Me he ido"._

Al día siguiente sale hacia su trabajo a las ocho y media. Durante el trayecto ha llamado varias veces. Ahora vuelve a hacerlo. Es lo mismo.

-Nadie… -dice en voz alta.

Al llegar a su piso, suena el timbre de su celular.

-Hola –dice.

-Hola.

Neji reconoce la voz.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata dime donde estás…!

-Ya te dije. No estoy aquí. Estoy lejos, muy lejos.

-¡Dime dónde estás y voy a buscarte ahora mismo!

Se escuchó una risa fresca, la de una muchacha divertida.

-No voy a volver, Neji. Digo, no vamos a vernos en un buen tiempo.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso huyes de algo?

-No, yo no huyo de nada ahí.

-Estás actuando muy raro, Hinata. No pareces tú…

-Te estoy llamando para decirte que se acabó. Todo se acabó. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Es una broma tuya?

Un ruido fulminante cortó la conversación. Neji pensó en llamarla de vuelta, ¿pero a qué número?

La mañana siguiente, Neji está en su oficina. Mientras se levanta a buscar su caja fuerte suena el teléfono.

-¿Hinata? –dice.

-Lo llama su prometida, señor –contesta la voz de su secretaria.

Una pausa.

-¿Qué línea?

-La dos.

Neji tomó el auricular y apretó un botón.

-Mi amor, ¿vas a venir a comer?

-No. Nos vemos después.

Los días pasan. Neji ve el retrato de Hinata con frecuencia. Tenten nota el cambio en su estado de ánimo pero no trata de preguntarle que le aflige, él no la deja.

Por fin, un día suena el teléfono.

-He venido desde lejos para verte.

-¿Hinata?

-Si. Quiero verte una última vez.

Neji bufó.

-Como quieras.

En el camino, los automóviles transcurren sin cesar.

Por fin llega al hotel. Neji camina hacia el cuarto y entra.

Entonces la ve. Es ella. Hinata está frente a él.

La mujer se pone de pie y avanza hacia él.

-Hinata ¿qué…?

La mujer lo besa en el pecho y luego vuelve a sentarse.

-Neji… -suspira, antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Tú –dice Neji-… ¿Qué es esto?

-Creíste que era Hinata. Tu Hinata ¿no?

-…

La mujer se saca la peluca negro-azulada y aparece el cabello largo y castaño.

-Tenten…

-Si… Todo el tiempo fui yo. No era tu Hinatita la que te llamaba.

Neji nota una serenidad espectacular en su voz, como si hubiera ensayado.

-Estarás muerto de curiosidad. Seguro.

Ella sonríe ligeramente.

-Conocí a Hinata hace varias semanas. La vi seguido.

Ahora ella se levanta y empieza a caminar por el cuarto.

-Luego conseguí su teléfono y la llamé. Debe haberle hecho gracia hablar conmigo de día y verte a ti en la noche.

El rencor se siente en su voz.

-Aprendí a imitar su voz. Tenía esa cosa tan sensual y a la vez dulce cuando hablaba, y al parecer ella misma no lo sabía. Practiqué todas las noches hasta que hablé igualito a ella y te llamé.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste esa locura?!

-Porque…siempre, siempre me he sentido mal, porque no sentía que yo era una mujer para ti. Yo era… ¿cómo le dijiste a tus amigos?, muy poco femenina. Ella, en cambio…

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Tu prima? Tuve que matarla. Fue difícil pero…

Neji retrocedió un paso.

-¡¿La mataste?!

-En realidad no fui yo. Contraté a un par de hombres. Y cuando me fueron a cobrar me contaron algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Sentada en la cama, Tenten está sonriendo.

-Me contaron que se resistió. Ellos pensaron que iba a ser fácil porque la agarraron saliendo de su casa y la metieron al carro. Pero ella luchó. Hasta cuando la tiraron al mar de Japón. Dicen que no quería hundirse. Tuvieron que ponerle más peso. Uno de ellos hasta pensó en tirársela aunque estuviera muerta, tú ya sabes que ella era muy guapa. Y muy ardiente ¿no? Porque así me la describieron los matones.

-No puede ser…

-Claro que ahora no estará guapa. Estará inflada y fea por el agua.

-¡Eres una maldita enferma! –Neji avanza hasta la ventana del balcón y la abre. De pronto da media vuelta, toma a su prometida y la arrastra hasta el balcón. Abajo al fondo, las luces de la calle parecen agitarse, esperándola. En el forcejeo Neji siente un suspiro que se desvanece.

Neji la empuja con más fuerza. Se acerca con ella al barandal y de pronto comprende que Tenten ha dejado de resistir; simplemente espera que la empuje los pocos centímetros antes del abismo. Cuando Neji la suelta, ella cae junto con los fierros del barandal.

-Hasta nunca…Tenten –dice Neji antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación, salir del hotel y arrancar en su coche.

Pensó en darle el pésame a su tía. Si bien Hiashi tenía las horas contadas, su hija mayor, Hinata, disfrutaba de una estupenda salud. Y ahora estaba muerta.

-¡No, no, no! –Gritó Neji mientras conducía- ¡No puede estar muerta! ¡Maldita Tenten…! ¡La mataste!

Neji enfrió su mente mientras subía al departamento de sus tíos y tocaba su puerta.

Una mujer peli-azul le abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Hinata?! –Neji congelo sus facciones antes de envolver a Hinata en un abrazo.

-¿N-Neji? –suspiró.

Neji deshizo el abrazo y comenzó a revisarla.

-¡Pero…! ¡Ella dijo que te había matado! –soltó Neji.

Hinata soltó una risita.

-Tenten es muy mala decidiendo a quién contratar como matón.

Neji la miró confundido.

-Contrató a Kiba y a Shino. ¡Son amigos míos!

-Más te vale no volver a asustarme así Hinata –exclamó Neji antes de besarla.

Neji miró los blancos orbes de la chica y la llevó rápidamente escaleras abajo tomados de la mano.

-¡N-Neji! ¿A dónde vamos? –exclamó Hinata mientras era arrastrada por Neji para cruzar la avenida y subir a su coche.

Neji la miró con una media sonrisa antes de arrancar el coche.

-Quiero darte tu recompensa.


End file.
